


Spar.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (Straight up didn't intend for this to be gay.. what a fool I was..)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan and Michael fight and kiss a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have limited jiu jitsu experience and haven't done it for a year but that's what the boys are doing. Also I never proofread so sorry bros.

Ryan’s broad, steady on his feet. His pace is slow, methodical, only stepping when need be. He’s evaded Michaels advances perfectly, only getting caught when a hand digs into his jacket. He’s reminded of how hot it is with his jacket on, Michael laughs out of breath as he pulls himself back up, readying.

"Take that dumb thing off."

It's Ryans turn to laugh, he laughs at the sad pass at a distraction. Michael shoots for his legs. He misses, and grunts when his knees hit the floor, hands halting him from any further sliding. Michaels body jerks back up, trying to regain his footing.

"Gettup, gettup."

He chants, and Michael's picking his feet up and bouncing. His chest shakes, trying to even his breathing. It feels like his ribs are rattling as they circle each other again. Ryan mocks a kissy noise, daring to step forward before pulling back, only playing.

Michael barks a laugh, and goes for Ryans legs again. It cuts through, Ryans body is pulled under and his torso topples to follow. 

He grunts when his head hits the hardwood and he scrambles to pull guard, hooking his ankles over Michaels back. They're breathing heavy as Michael scrambles for a proper move.

Ryan manages to switch the position, both bodies spinning over. Michael makes a sound of surprise, air knocking out of him with the move.

"No, no! You're cheating, bitch!"

Michael howls and tries to thrash, or squirm, forgetting to hold guard. Ryan shoots for an americana, and rolls his eyes. 

"Not cheatin' you just suck."

He gets his move in and Michael sputters when he taps out. Ryan releases the arm he had held under him, and shakes himself off. He peels away, or tries to.

Michael pulls a weak guard, and Ryan makes a questioning look. His torso is tugged downward and plays along. When Ryans pulled, he gives, letting Michael handle him.

Ryan hums, and Michael tries to fit in a kiss. It's at an awkward angle and he strains, pulling back after planting his lips to what he can reach of Ryans face.

"That all you need?"


End file.
